


Confessions

by Synchro_Lies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but it means nothing, but this is very cute and fluffy, despite the slight lil bit of angst, dot pixis special appareance, my firs fic into the fandom, omg its nto smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchro_Lies/pseuds/Synchro_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren thinks it's a good time to confess his feelings for the commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes, at long last I contribute something to this fandom! Here, have some fluffy eruren

Eren licked his lower lip. Oh god... this was it, the moment he had been waiting for a long time. And he was regretting it already. Who in their right mind had convinced him to bust through Erwin's office in the middle of a meeting and just simply shout out his undying love for the commander. Right... that had been his own advice to himself that one particular night he had been thinking about the commander and ended up... touching himself and screaming his name. 

"Uh... I.." Erwin had remained silent, blue eyes boding into him. There was a snort and Eren turned around to see fellow soldiers. Old men with harsh looks and grim expressions on their faces, one of them had his eyes sparkling, finding him amusing. 

That was Dot Pixis... 

Well he was screwed. 

"My, my Smith you have quite the fan, I must say I envy you, having such a prime, youthful man pinning after you."

Eren's cheeks grew into impossible shades of red.

The other men began to laugh out loud and Erwin simply sighed. "Well gentlemen, with this the meeting is dismissed. We already talked about what needed to be talked about. I ask of you to think thoroughly about our talk and come up with a decision of your own. We'll talk later." 

The men made sounds of approval, standing up o leave the room. Dot Pixis walked by Eren, winking at him, mouthing good luck. The poor titan shifter's face scrounged up in shame, arms awkwardly sitting still to his sides. For a brief moment he thought about following the men and get out of the commander's office, dig up a hole, jump on it and stay hidden forever- well unless a titan came to say hello then he would-

"Eren."

Erwin's soft alluring voice brought him back to reality, to where he stood embarrassedly. "Uh... sir..." he began in his tiniest of voice, a mix of shrill and a whimper. 

"Relax... I am not going to bite you... much..." the later was added, a sly smirk gracing the commander’s facial features. 

Was it him or had the room suddenly grown hot? Or was it just him?

Uh...HUh?!!!!!!!

The commander was suddenly standing right in front of him, proud, tall and hovering. "I never knew you harbored such feelings for me." Eren didn't know what to say, expect blush and blush did he. Shyly he glanced down at Erwin's boots, mustering courage and whatever was left of his dignity in order to speak. 

"They are the complete truth sir! I... admire you wholeheartedly and wish to have a relationship with you. I am however what I ask of is impossible I am just... a tool and you are..." Before it got into any more levels of depression Erwin pressed his finger underneath Eren's sin, lifting up his face. 

"I am well aware of this..." His tone was harsh and inquisitive, eyebrows furrowing together. Erwin was thinking, this whole affair was rather dangerous. The best thing he could do was to simply deny the boy of his feelings however.... They way those green orbs stared right up at him filled with wonder and innocence- only to be tainted by war. 

Erwin wrapped his arms around the smaller, slender boy. "Listen to me... I'll always pout humanity ahead of everything even-"

"-I know and that's the way it should be." Eren interrupted Erwin's small speech, voice muffled. His face was pressed against the broad, hard chest. He could even hear the commander's heart beat. It lulled him into a sense of security. 

"That's why I.... " How could he express his own feelings eloquently? It was easy that you wanted someone, that you admired them for whom they were. But how did you explain the reasons for such admiration and love? 

He felt the same way Erwin felt regarding humanity, they were of upmost importance, something not many people understood and why he always failed to keep a relationship. He was too obsessed with killing titans to care much about people. Revenge thrived him into making the choices he had, death had softened his unmoving hear, freed his clouted mind. 

Humanity would always be first... killing titans was always first...

Only Erwin could understand him on that deep level and he too understood him, the weight that burdened his shoulder, the responsibilities of being humanity's hope. 

He craved for Erwin, for his gentle touch and hardened edges. 

"Thank you." In a way he didn't need to say it out loud, somehow Erwin had read his thoughts. Also Eren had understood what ‘thank you' meant and it made him blush harder. 

"I will make you as happy as a man like myself can." Erwin leaned close to him, his breath ghosting over his own, mingled and entwined. "I promise not to fail you or humanity." Eren smiled closing his eyes feeling something soft touch his lips. 

Erwin was kissing him- softly and tenderly. Their lips merely brushed one against sweetly cherishing the purity of their hearts. Eren's arms slung over the older man's shoulder, pulling him down, trying to deepen the kiss. 

Erwin pulled away, chuckling lightly into his lips, soft tingling vibrations rang along his body and he shuddered. “Ah.. C-commander...” He said softly, voice dripped in honey. "Erwin," his new lover corrected before bringing their lips together for a second kiss, this time more heated and passionate. 

Eren moaned into the kiss, Erwin's arms wrapped around his torso, hugging him tight against his chest. Through the kiss he could feel Erwin's raw lust and needs, his passion, his doubts, his everything and it made him tremble. There was much hidden about this man, tucked away where no one would see expect those who dared to touch and feel and Eren dared to and now he was becoming undone by a simple kiss.

The kiss ended the moment the need for air became apparent. A small trickle of saliva still connected them together, their foreheads rested one against the other. "I Hope you don't mind having this old man embracing you." Erwin joked pressing a small kiss to Eren's nose. The teenager grinned, licking his lover's lips teasingly earning a groan and a third kiss. Pulling away both males began to laugh. 

Their journey together as a couple would be a difficult one but both of them were ready to fight for it. Eren wanted this and knew Erwin wanted it too just as much. And at this moment in time he had taken a leap.

There were no regrets or what ifs, just simply Erwin and Eren beginning to walk the path of love.


End file.
